Stay With Me
by Whorsey
Summary: Shinoa's squad helps Guren get out of the possessed state he was in. As they were retreating from Nagoya, leaving Kureto and the demon army to deal with the vampires, things turn to the worst when Crowley jumps in and stops the squad from retreating. Mika and Yuu are held back to fight Crowley. After the squad gets both Hyakuya's back, Shinoa shows Yuu how she really feel about him


"Guren! Come back idiot Guren! Aren't we your family?!" Yuu pleaded. Guren smirked, retaining that smug look on his face. He was completely possessed by Mahiru. He glared at Shinoa's squad with his blood red eyes and laughed. "Family? Family.." Tears started falling from Guren's eyes. The tint of red slowly dispersing and returning to the same brown eyes he used to have. He unsheathed his sword and dropped on his knees; he then dropped down like a puppet with loose strings.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Mitsuba shouted. Yuu and Kimizuki rushed in and killed the Four Horsemen of Johns surrounding them. More vampires swarmed the battlefield and who then ran after the squad. "Go! Gekkoin!" Yoichi screamed. Gekkoin took out a few vampires but there were still more and they were closing in on the squad. They kept on running until Crowley lunges in front of them, getting Mika in a headlock with his sword pointing on Mika's neck. "Mika!" Yuu squealed. "Go Yuu, go with your new family, I'm done for.." Mika explained. "Yuu-san, there's no time.. Please come with us." Shinoa comforted Yuu at the thought of him losing Mika again. "No." Yuu murmured. "It's time to end this, vampire." Crowley then laughed at Yuu's sudden confidence. "You're both going to come back to the vampire city as livestock, again." Yuu was enraged. "Yuu-san! Please! I can't lose you.." Shinoa shouted. "Shinoa! It can't be helped! Yuu made his choice, he can hold them off until we escape, there's no way he'll die easily, let's get lieutenant colonel to a safe place first then come back for Yuu!" Mitsuba shouted at Shinoa. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Yuu-san! Yuuuuu saaan!" Shinoa's voice slowly died down as Mitsuba grabs her by the collar and pulls her away from the battlefield. The squad safely ran away.

"Time to end this, vampire!" Yuu exclaimed. "Huh? Drink my blood, my sword" Crowley said in his usual calm, smug manner. "Give me power, Asuramaru!" Yuu shouted. "More power! More Asuramaru, more!" "Good, Yuu-san, swallow yourself with desire, shall I take over? After all, I can't give you all of my power unless I'm the one using your body." Asuramaru explained. "I can't fully take over anyway, you have a strong heart Yuu, let me fight this battle for you." Yuu suddenly grew horns, his eyes changing colour, one green, one red. He's turned into a half demon, a Namanari like Guren. Mika was in shock to see Yuu in such a state. Yuu swiftly charged in, stabbing Crowley in the stomach.

2 Days Later

"It's all quiet now, should we go back?" Shinoa excitedly said. "Shinoa's squad, final mission, retrieve Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya. We'll figure out what to do next after this." Guren weakly said. Kimizuki and Shinoa ran out and went where they last saw Yuu and Mika. They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until they've arrived. A tall figure with its back turned, slowly looked at Shinoa and Kimizuki. It turned its body, only to be covered in several fatal wounds, and its white garments covered in blood. His red hair was stained too. He slowly walked up to Shinoa and Kimizuki with a bloodthirsty face, the two in shock. "Humans, you're a monster worse than any kind" The noble fell to its knees and burnt from the demon's curse. "Noble extermination, Crowley Eusford, complete" Shinoa logged. They traced the path of blood Crowley walked in and ran, only to see disappointment at the end of the blood trail. "Mikaela Hyakuya, stabbed in the heart with Crowley Eusford's sword, dead on arrival." Shinoa logged again. A tear fell from her eye. Her only goal now is to find Yuu and comfort him, only to see him weeping beside Mika with fatal wounds. He looked at Shinoa helplessly, as if he was lost child, and said, "please help us." Shinoa bursted into tears and ran up to Yuu, hugging him tightly. A moment has passed and she couldn't feel Yuu breathing anymore. "Yuu..? Yuu-san!" Shinoa screamed. "No way, idiot Yuu, oi, wake up!" Kimizuki said. "Open up the devil's coffin on the count of nine, Kiseki-o!" "Kiseki-o will stop them from bleeding for now, until they get medical attention!" The devil counts to nine and eats Mika and Yuu. Shinoa and Kimizuki also saw the body of the Seventh Progenitor, Ferid Bathory, lying on the ground, slowly regenerating. Shinoa walked up to Ferid and stopped him from speaking. "You don't deserve any last words, vampire, Shi!" Shinoa's demon ate Ferid and nothing was left but Ferid's clothing. Shinoa and Kimizuki then ran back where the squad was taking refuge in.

2 Weeks Later

"Yuu!" "Yuu!" Shinoa shouted. "Shinoa..?" Yuu weakly said. "Shinoa why are you crying?" Shinoa climbed onto the bed where Yuu laid. She hugs him passionately and holds his hand. "Idiot, don't ever do that again.." Shinoa said while blushing. "Shinoa, could it be that, you like me?" Yuu sat up and looked at Shinoa, all confused. Shinoa blushed and just hugged Yuu again, this time, Yuu hugs back. "You know, Shinoa, I'm not one to say stuff like this but, I've.." "Shh" Shinoa put her finger in Yuu's mouth, telling him to stop talking. She immediately removed her finger and sealed her lips into his. Yuu was surprised, yet content. Yuu kissed her back passionately and they made out. Shinoa's face was bright red. She tries to push Yuu down into the bed but Yuu overpowers her. He has both of his hands on either side of Shinoa's head. Shinoa turned ever more red. "Yuu-san, let me, i don't want you to strain yourself." Shinoa murmured. "Huh?" Yuu looked at Shinoa, all confused again. Shinoa took her opportunity and pushes Yuu off, pinning him down. She had both her forearms on both of Yuu's biceps and she completely pinned him down. Yuu gave up and let Shinoa take the lead, he didn't struggle anymore. Shinoa, with a desperate look on her small face, swiftly ripped off Yuu's shirt and caressed his toned body. Shinoa couldn't help but feel Yuu's lean, muscular body as she let her urges take over. The once innocent girl is now filled with lust. "Shino.." "Yuu please, just don't talk. This is going to happen, don't fight it." Shinoa cut Yuu off from speaking once again. Shinoa then removed her blouse, exposing her underwear to Yuu. She then also took Yuu's shorts off exposing the big bulge trying to come out of Yuu's underwear. Shinoa removed her bra and exposed her bare chest to Yuu. She takes Yuu's hands and places them on her soft, perky breasts. She then proceeded into grinding into Yuu's erect member. Yuu felt how wet Shinoa was and couldn't wait for "it" to happen. Yuu pulled Shinoa down, he caressed her petite body while giving her kisses to the neck. Shinoa gave off slight moans while she continued to grind her hips. Yuu couldn't stand Shinoa's teasing anymore. He turned over and attempted to put Shinoa under him but Shinoa overpowered him. "You want me that badly don't you, Yuu-san?" Yuu nodded and pulled Shinoa down for a kiss. Using their tongues and kissing passionately under the moonlight, Shinoa couldn't take anymore either. She removed her underwear and Yuu did too. She positioned herself on top of Yuu's erect member and slowly put the tip in. Shinoa let out a concealed moan as Yuu's long, thick member enters her virgin vagina. She didn't expect him to be this big. Shinoa was bright red. She finally decided it's time and dropped down, letting gravity do the work. She let out a loud moan as Yuu's member entered her whole. Yuu whipped his head up in astounding pleasure. Shinoa bled but argued that she felt more pleasure than pain. Shinoa wanted more. She started to move. Her loud moans, almost screams, echoed throughout the building. Shinoa squeals loudly and whips her head back as she achieved orgasm in just a few thrusts. She looked at Yuu with droopy eyes and her tongue slightly out of her mouth. Yuu got turned on even more knowing he was doing a good job. Yuu raised Shinoa up a bit while she was on top, and started pumping vigorously. Shinoa was shouting and screaming in pleasure. She was going crazy. "Stop Yuu, Stop! I'm.. Cumming! Againn~.." Shinoa convulsed and her whole body shook. Yuu thrusted even faster, taking advantage of Shinoa's current state. "Yu..u-sa.. ..cum..um..wit..h..AHH. ." Shinoa couldn't say things properly as Yuu continuously pounds her with fast, deep thrusts. Yuu screamed and Shinoa squealed as they both came together. Yuu came deep inside Shinoa. Shinoa rolls her eyes up and collapses onto Yuu's chest. Her legs still quivering, and her whole body shaking from the pleasure she just received. Yu felt drained and closed his eyes, and the two slept together under the moonlight.

Morning came and Shinoa wakes up. Yuu was hugging her tightly and she hugs him back. Yuu wakes up and looks at Shinoa, she looks at him too. Tears started streaming down Yuu's eyes. "Shinoa, i'll entrust you with my heart. I love you Shinoa Hiragi. Please don't leave me or disappear. I won.." Shinoa shushed him again, she teared up and gave off a smile of relief. She then said, "Yuu-san, I've fallen for you since the day I met you at the school. I'm finally able to confess to you and am glad that we feel the same way. I won't leave you ever Yuu-san. Please don't be reckless anymore, I'm gonna need you if i get pregnant, idiot." Both of them laughed. Shinoa turns bright red yet again. She leans in and seals their lips. They made out for a while until the whole squad walks in Yuu's room. Yuu and Shinoa got startled. Everyone froze, trying to comprehend what's happening. "AHHH!" The squad shouts. "I thought I heard some weird noises last night." Gurren walks in laughing. "So idiot Yuu finally loses it, and so did annoying Shinoa!" Gurren laughed uncontrollably. Kimizuki and Yoichi had their jaws dropped all the way down. Mika walks into Yuu's room with Mitsuba, with messy clothes and hair. Mika turns bright red and let out a long sigh. "You too huh, Yuu-san?" Yuu and Shinoa dropped down under the duvets and hid. Shinya walks into the room. "So this is where you're all hidin.." "Well, well, what have we here little sis." Shinya walks up to Guren and laughs with him. Guren speaks up. "Safe to say we're all family then, right, idiot Yuu?" Yuu rose up from the covers and chuckles. "We sure are, dad" "Don't call me dad!" Guren shouts. "Everyone laughs while Shinoa reaches down and sucks Yuu's now erect member. Mitsuba's eyes widened as she shouts. "Shinoa!"


End file.
